I. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to wireless electronics and battery systems. More specifically, but not exclusively, the present invention relates to a smart case for power management and utilization of wireless earpieces.
II. Description of the Art
The growth and utilization of wearable devices is increasing exponentially. The growth is fostered by the decreasing sizes of microprocessors, circuit boards, chips, and other electronic components. Wearable devices are necessarily dependent upon their batteries in order to complete their desired function. If the battery life is poor, the user interface and user experience suffers as excessive time and attention are required for retrieving the wearable device and recharging, or replacing the battery. Because the battery size and capacity is limited for most wearables, close management of the onboard power supply system may become very important.